we split like a piece of glass
by akanemori
Summary: kita selalu terbagi dua, saat saat pertama bertemu saat musim dingin itu, saat aku hilang ingatan, dan mengunjungi memories of stars guide /ichi... ni...san! R&R setelah baca klo perlu fav juga! chap 1 by mori/ genre romance-drama-angst-advanture-dan fantasi! ayo dipilih2/


Mori: hari ini nee-chan lagi vacation, jadi aku jadi authornya…

Rin:huu… setelah pergi gitu aja meninggalkan para OC-nya malah nyerahkan semuanya ke adiknya

Len: iya hu…

Mori: nah dua orang yg disana, kuperingatkan 1 kali saja *nyiapkan cambuk* jangan ribut ya dan baca discnya hohohoho…

Rin:hiiiy… yandere mood on

Len: hiiiy… dia ketawa…

Summary: len memiliki penyakit yang tak bisa membuatnya keluar dari rumah sakit, dia memiliki mimpi yaitu memiliki teman. Teman yg tidak memandang orang sebelah mata, teman selamanya. Tiba2 len bertemu dengan peri musim dingin yang mau menjadi temannya/ R&R please/ death chara(?)/ by:mori.

**Disc: author mori tidak memiliki vocaloid**

**Warning! Yandere author, OOC,TYPO,dan magic yg gak masuk akal**

You are my snow fairy

? pov

Aku menatap butiran2 putih yang berjatuhan ke bawah (ya eyalah emang ke atas?).

"aku pergi ke pertokoan dulu, gumi" kataku kepada salah satu suster di crypton hospital ini. "hati2 len! Nanti cepet pulang! Kamu nggak bertahan lama looo". rumah sakit ini sudah kuanggap rumah keduaku, rumah? Ah,aku tinggal sendiri dan karena itu aku tinggal di rumah sakit ini, karena aku mengalami kecelakaan yang menewaskan otou-san dan okaa-san.

Flashback On~ len pov

"len kamu… harus bertahan… hidup demi kaa-san" "KAA-SAN!" kenapa truk itu tidak bertanggung jawab? Kenapa kaa-san dan tou-san harus pergi? "panggilkan ambulan! Kau tak apa2 nak?" terima kasih tuhan, masih ada yang baik sama kami. Dan ambulan pun datang, aku melihat tou-san dan kaa-san masuk ke ruang jenazah (hiiiy)

Saat menuju ruang rawat, aku bertemu dengan orang yang menolongku

"arigatou gozaimashita,jii-san"

"mulai sekarang aku akan merawatmu len, namaku ichikawa tamiya pemilik rumah sakit ini, sekarang kau bisa memanggilku kaa-san"

"arigatou kaa-san"

Flashback off

Still len pov

Aku menendang salju keras2, ralat **SANGAT** keras, apa gunanya aku hidup? Kenapa aku masih hidup?! "ouch… sakit"ringisku, turun sebuah kristal es berwarna orange.

"jangan kau siasiakan senyumanmu itu!" hinggaplah(?) sosok cewek Berambut blonde sebahu, mata azure, dan memakai gaun bermotif salju dan buah holly. Sepintas, kami terlihat kembar.

"kembalikan kristal es-ku, kumohon" katanya dengan muka minta dikasihani.

"baik, tapi beritahu dulu siapa kamu?!" kataku, gak mungkin ada orang memakai gaun setipis itu saat musim salju kan? "oh iya, apa kamu nggak kedinginan? dan lagi apa maksudmu dengan senyuman?"

"wait! Sabar dulu! Biar kujawab satu2… pertanyaan bertubi2" katanya sambil menunjuk kepalanya dan menutup matanya, singkatnya dia berpikir.

"namaku…"

? part and pov

"HOLIDAY!~ aku bisa menikmati hasil kerja kerasku!~" riangku sambil mengepak baju2ku. "rin, pakailah ini. Kau tak perlu bawa koper segala" kata saudaraku, lenka-nee. "lho? Lalu barang2ku taro' mana?" polosku

"pakailah Kristal es-mu rin sayang. Kakak akan merindukanmu, semoga ketemu cinta sejatimu~"goda lenka-nee

"HAH?! CINTA SEJATI?! Weleh weleh, rupanya nee-sanku satu ini percaya novel gituan, itukan hanya d-o-n-g-e-n-g" cibirku

"HAH?! Siapa bilang itu dongeng?! Wong, peri seperti kita aja ada, apalagi cinta" nyolot lenka-nee nggak terima

"weh weh, sudah, masa' sesama saudara masih bertengkar? Udah besar lagi" lerai kaa-san (miku)

"masak didapur kaa-san"jawab lenka-nee yang masih dibakar(?) api kesal.

"yup semua udah siap, aku pergi dulu miku-san,lenka-CHAN" kataku, menekankan kata 'CHAN'

"kakak berani taruhan! Kalau kau ketemu cinta sejati, traktir kakak soba seLUSIN (hah?) jika nggak, kakak pijetin setahun!" tantang lenka-nee.

"oke. Jaa nee~" akupun menembus langit ke tujuh(?) tak pernah terpikirkan olehku gimana saat pulang nanti. Tak lama kemudiaaan…

'BRUKHH!'

Fyuh, mendarat dengan sela- RALAT! DENGAN TIDAK SELAMAT soalnya kakiku yang sakit,punggungku yang encok(?), dan…

"WHATSSS! DIMANA KRISTAL ES-KU!" Kristal es-ku yang sepertinya jatuh ditempat TKP ini. "waa, jatuh dimana ya? hiiiy"aku pun merasa kedinginan. Kalian berpikir 'emang ada peri musim dingin kedinginan?' yakan?

'

'

'

Matte! Aku belum mengenalkan diriku?! Oke oke… namaku kagamin rin, merupakan seorang CALON peri musim dingin #ya, tapi calonnya jangan ditekan juga kali# umurku 14 tahun, masih mudakan. Jika kalian kira kaa-san umur 40-an. Itu TERLALU JAUH untuk umur kaa-san. Umur kaa-san adalah 26, jadi kaa-san hamilin aku saat umur 12! Bayangkan 12! Belum lagi hamilin kakakku saat berumur 10 tahun, pemirsa.

Samar2 ku lihat salju orange terbang menjauh, matte! Itu kristalku! "Chotto matte! Kembali Kristal!"

Jauh disana tampak cowok berambut blonde, model ponytail pendek. Sedang menendang2 tumpukan (batu yang ditutupi) salju, eh… tau2 dia yang meringis sendiri.

Aku tertawa kecil 'anak yang menarik, padahal salju membawa kebahagiaan'. Tiba2 sebuah Kristal es berwarna orange terbawa angin "matte!"

Dan hinggap(?) di kepala cowok tadi. "jangan kau siasiakan senyumanmu itu!" senyumku, oke ini lucu, ini SANGAT LUCU. Dia seperti cerminan diriku, tapi beda sifat, beda gender, dan beda orang(ya eyalah).

"kembalikan kristal es-ku, kumohon" kataku dengan memasang muka minta dikasihani.

"baik, tapi beritahu dulu siapa kamu?!" katanya dengan innocent "oh iya, apa kamu nggak kedinginan? dan lagi apa maksudmu dengan senyuman?" aha, udah kuduga dia menanyakan hal itu.

"wait! Sabar dulu! Biar kujawab satu2… pertanyaan bertubi2" kataku sambil berpikir.

"namaku…" aku terdiam. Kukasih tau gak? "o-oke namaku kagamin rin… aku memang kedinginan dan memerlukan tempat tinggal secepatnya, sayangnya aku tak memiliki uang sepeser pun. Soal senyuman itu himitsu. Oke udah kejawab semua kan?" kataku panjang lebar+penuh harap.

Dia berpikir sebentar…

"kau tinggal aja di rumah sakitku" akhirnya! Jawaban yang kutunggu2.

"arigatou…ng… maaf, tapi namamu siapa ya?"tanyaku sok innocent

"len, kagamine len" singkatnya. "oke, makacii len~"riangku "ayo"

Len pov

Saat di tengah perjalanan tiba tiba mataku berkunang-kunang, kakiku lemes, dan kepalaku sakit. Menyadari itu, rin pun menolongku "len…(haaah haaah) beritau nama rumah sakitmu!" perintahnya walaupun sedikit ngos-ngosan mengangkatku.

"haah… cr-crypton ho-hospital" jawabku dengan susah payah, soalnya mulutku mulai mengkaku karena kedinginan.

'BRUKH'

.

Skip~

.

-^^^^^^^-vvvvV-(perhatian ini garis detak jantung)

'_tiiit tiiit tiiit tiiit'_

Bunyi mesin2 membangunkanku, didukung oleh tetesan2 hangat ditanganku dan silau cahaya lampu, dan aku pun sadar sepenuhnya.

Berbagai macam mesin dan selang mengelilingiku, ah… pemandangan biasa… tunggu, bukan biasa! Karena disampingku ada seorang gadis berambut blonde sebahu yang sedang menangis, rin.

"BAKA! BAGAIMANA JIKA KAU KENAPA2! MAIN DILUAR SAAT MUSIM DINGIN! BAGAIMANA DENGAN perasaanku… APA KAU TIDAK MEMIKIRKANNYA,HAH?!" marahnya.

Aku pun menangis "H-hei?! Kenapa menangis? Apa sakit? Soal tadi jangan terlalu dihiraukan! Jangan menangis plisssss" paniknya, bukannya aku berhenti menangis, tapi tangisanku makin menjadi-jadi.

"baru… kali ini ada… orang… yang mengkhawatirkanku… sampai segitunya… padahal aku sendiri gak pernah peduli… sama hidupku"kataku disela-sela tangis. Tiba-tiba ada yang menggenggam erat tanganku.

"baiklah, aku akan menjagamu, len-san" senyumnya membikin aku blushing berat.

"bo-boleh saja, kamu bisa tidur di kasur sampingku. Oh iya…" aku merogoh sakuku "ini Kristal es-mu, kukembalikan"

"len-san, aku tinggal disini selama 3 musim dingin yaaa" harapnya "3 musim dingin? Maksudnya 2 tahun?" tanyaku, rin hanya mengangguk.

"b-boleh kok" "yay"

[skip time]

Aku membasuh rambutku yang basah, aku jadi ingat saat sd teman2ku memanggilku 'shota boy' emang mukaku shota?

"ck… gumi mana ya? Aku lapar nih"

'BUUUUUM'

Tiba2 ada asap mengepul dapurku. Kenapa ada dapur? Inilah rumah sakit masa depan, fasilitasnya WOW.

"KAGAMIN RIN! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN SAMA DAPURKU!" teriakku

Di tengah tengah asap muncullah, rin "hehehe… um… lagi masak…" cengirnya, aku hanya bisa ber-'ck' ria melihat cengirannya.

"len juga… bantu masak ya?"tawarnya, aku hanya meng-glare bertahta masak-?-sudilah-ku-? "nggak mau ya?" kecewanya, aku mengangguk disco.

"lagi pula nanti gumi bawain makanan"ketusku "ooh, soal gumi… hehehe…uda kubilang gak usah antarin makanan, lagipula…" katanya sambil menarikku

"… makanan bikinan sendiri jauh lebih enak" sambungnya

"OI, lepaskan aku! Iya iya aku ikut masak"kataku dengan pasrah pada author.

"yay len baiiik~" jawabnya sambil, lalamendekaplala ku, spontan aku blushing. "oke, len! Ambilkan telur, gula, tepung, jeruk, pisang sama road roller(?)" perintahnya tiba2.

'_waduh, road roller dimana ya?' _pikirku keringatan saat memikirkan si-rin yang udah menungguku. "hei2 len? Udah kah?semua bahannya" tanya rin yang sukses membuat keringatku mengucur deras. "anno… rin… road roller itu dimana ya?" tanyaku waspada, takut2 si rin ngamuk.

"hahahaha, itu sih hanya bercanda, mana mungkin road roller dibawa ke rumah sakit? Maksudku roller" tawa rin, aku hanya malu.

"ini semuanya" "oke ayo aduk terus!"riang rin sambil mengaduk adonan.

"rin… maukan…?" "mau apa?" "mau…nggak?" "apa sih len?" "jadi… temenku?" rin tertawa jadi-jadian sementara aku menyumpah serapahi diriku sendiri "hahaha, kau lucu len… kitakan dari awal udah temenan~" "iyakah?"tanyaku nggak percaya. "iyaa~ jadi gak usah pake nanya nanya lagi kagamine len"

"kamu sih nyaman bilangnya? Aku… aku tuh orangnya gak bisa mudah temenan sama orang, temenku aja pas sd hanya bisa diitung pake 5 jari, smp? Smp aku udah masuk rumah sakit, jadi gimana lagi." Cuekku

"hihi, iya deh. Nanti saat afternoon break ke luar yuk?" ajak rin "nanti aku pingsan lagi?" "ayolah, hanya sebentar kok" katanya penuh harap "oke fine"

Afternoon Break~

"ayo len percepat langkahmu" teriak rin dari kejauhan "iyaaaa" jawabku singkat "apaan sih"tanyaku yang sudah berada disampingnya "lihat itu" seru rin menunjuk ke langit yang menjatuhkan butiran butiran putih yang cantik… kirei… "baguskan len?" tanya rin memecahkan keheningan "iya"jawabku masih takjub.

"len…"

"ya?"

"tau gak kalau di butiran kecil ini menyimpan keajaiban saat musim dingin?"

"ha?"

"mpft… di butiran ini, terdapat keceriaan dan senyuman semua orang di dunia ini. Dan terbentuk menjadi salju… itulah tugas kami"

"oh! Keajaiban ya? Keajaiban gak akan terjadi padaku"

"siapa bilang? Len, kau gak boleh putus asa"

…

"kau benar rin"

"len?"

"ng?"

"kamu percaya pada peri, nggak?"

"hee?"

**TBC**

Mori:jadi 1 chapter… ng pegel

Rin: len, mori itu…

Len: Tsundere dan yandere sedangkan akane BAKA dan penakut

Mori: *nge death glare si twin* bicara apa?! Cepat baca ripiu!

Rin+Len: #dibandingkan BAKAne, dia lebih menakutkan# oke R&R please, dukungan kalian sangat mendorong untuk menyelesaikan multichap ini,jaa nee~


End file.
